Of Love Letters and Confessions
by Alexander Rose
Summary: A frustrated Yami writes a signed love note to Seto. It was never meant to be sent, but what happens when Yugi gets a hold of it. Prideshipping One-shot!


Hello people! I know I should be writing the next chapter to Titanic, but this little plot has been eating away at my brain. I wrote this because I remembered something similar that happened to me a few months ago…all though it didn't really end like this.

Nevermind….enjoy!

**Pairing: **Prideshipping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T, just to be safe

**Warnings: **Badly written, OOC, and YAOI

**Disclaimers: **Own the plot…that's it

--

"I'm telling you Yami! Just tell him!"

"No Yugi! Why should I? What if I tell him and he doesn't return my feelings?"

"At least you'll know. And then Seto will know you like him!"

"And how is that a good thing?"

"Well…think of the bright side! If anything bad happens, you still have your shadow powers to get rid of him!"

"Ra Yugi! You sure give _great _pep talks."

"Sorry Yami. I just meant that, if you tell him, you could get this off your shoulders. Then it'll be up to him to make the next move."

I pondered for a bit. There was really nothing to lose (except for my dignity, my self esteem, and possibly the love of my life), but there were great benefits. Like if Seto really did return my feelings…

"Think about it Yami! Instead of wasting precious time contemplating whether you should confess your love to Seto, you guys could be screwing each other's minds out!"

"YUGI!"

Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"If you aren't going to tell him face to face, at least write it to him in a letter."

"You know!" I thought about it. "That might not be such a bad idea."

"Yay!"

An hour later, at sat in the desk at my room.

The trash can next to me was overfilling with crumbled up pieces of paper. All of them held my pitiful attempts of writing an anonymous love letter, saying how much I felt about Seto.

"This is HARD." I groaned. This confessing through a letter thing was harder and less romantic than people expected.

I stared at the blank piece of paper, trying to analyze my thoughts.

All of the letters I've written so far seemed corny and stupid. Not to mention cowardly because I signed them all as 'anonymous.'

What if I didn't sign it as anonymous?

Hesitantly, I picked up the pencil and started to write.

_Dear Seto,_

_I'm not going to waste this paper saying 'you don't know me, I swear, junk.' That would just be stupid, and distract me from getting to the point of this letter. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I like you. A lot. Seeing as how you only saw me as a rival, and probably as an enemy, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. It was just because I thought you simply wouldn't care. At that would break me completely, not to mention give you another reason to torment me. _

_Well, seeing as how I'm confessing my love to you through a letter, it just proves how much of a coward I am. _

_If you don't return my feelings, please don't let this get in the way of our friendship…if we are friends that is. And I wanted to let you know that even though we've only interacted through duels, all the precious time the we've spent together, I've cherished a lot. _

_Sincerely, _

_Yami_

_--_

"Yami! This is brilliant!" Yugi squealed.

We were at lunch and I had just shown Yugi the letter.

"Okay! I'm going to go give this to him now!"

"Yugi!" I grabbed his arm. "What do you mean give it to him?!"

"You wrote the letter. So now all you have to do is give it to him!"

"What?! Why?"

"You said you wanted to confess your feelings to him. So now here it is, in black and white!" Yugi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on Yami, I promise, I'll just give it to him, and not say a word."

"But Yugi, he'll still know that I sent it. I freaking _signed_ it!"

"Which is better, because it takes out the complete corniness of this thing! There he is!" He pointed to the bench where Seto was sitting alone with his laptop. "I'm going to go give it to him now!" He ran off.

What have I done?

I hid in the cafeteria as I saw Yugi walk up to Seto. Yugi stood there beside them. I faintly saw his mouth moving, but I could barely make out the words. Seto turned to Yugi, and Yugi handed him the letter.

_What have I gotten myself in to? I'll be dead by the end of the week! _Yami thought.

"Well, I did it!" Yugi cheered as he walked to Yami.

"No! How could I let you do it? How did you convince me?" I wailed. "What did you say anyways?"

"Well I just walked to him…"

_When Yugi gave Seto the letter_

"_Hi Kaiba!" Yugi called. _

"_Yugi."_

"_Um, I have something to give to you."_

"_I don't want anything from you."_

"_But it's not from me. It's from someone very special."_

"_Right…if it's from the mutt tell him KaibaCorp doesn't sell chew toys."_

"_It's not from Jou. Just read it will you?"_

_Seto looked at Yugi, eyebrows raised, as Yugi waved the envelope under his nose. _

"_What the heck is that?"_

"_It's an envelope."_

"_I know what it is. I mean what's in it."_

"_A letter."_

"…_I could've figured that out for myself. Who's it from?"_

"_Well you just have to be a good little boy and read it."_

_Without another word, Yugi dropped the letter on Seto's lap and ran away._

"And now I'm here!" Yugi finished.

"Ra, he must think that I'm some kind of idiot!"

"I don't think so Yami. Kaiba could never think that you're an idiot."

With that the bell rang. And I started bawling again.

"What's wrong this time, Yami?"

"I have the same class as Seto next! NO!"

"Oh Yami, stop complaining. So you have chemistry next?" I blinked.

"How did you know?"

"It's the only class that has little hearts decorated around it in your schedule."

Before I could answer he laughed wickedly and ran off.

I sat in my normal seat, trying to control my shakiness. Things couldn't get any worse, right?

I wish I could take that back.

Seto walked through the door, and sat in the chair right next to me.

I just wanted to crawl under the desk and die.

The teacher began the chemistry lesson.

I felt my elbow get nudged. I looked and saw Seto passing a note to me.

_So, you really like me, huh_

I raised my eyebrows. This was not going well.

_I guess…this means you read the letter, right?_

_Of course I did. _

_And…?_

_I wish you told me sooner. _

I was not expecting that!

_What?_

_Follow my lead okay? Ask if you could go to the bathroom. _

_Um, why?_

_Don't ask questions. Just do it!_

"Mr. Lee?"

"What is it, Mutou-kun?"

"May I be excused?"

"Sure. Just make sure you take a pass."

I walked to the door shakily. I stood to the side, trying to analyze everything that just happened.

Before I could even begin thinking, the classroom door opened, and who should walk out but Seto?

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"How come you didn't tell me before?" I sighed.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered stupidly. "I guess I was just scared you'd reject me or something."

"But I didn't."

I stared at him.

"Yami, you dolt, I love you too."

Before I could gasp in surprise, I felt his lips on mine. I moaned slightly as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, just begging to enter.

Who was I to stop him?

Soon, all too soon, the kiss broke and we gasped for some much needed air.

"So, what now?" he asked.

I thought about yesterday…

"You know, Yugi did suggest one thing that we should do if we ever get together…"

--

Hopefully, it really isn't that bad. But I like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
